The present invention relates to a contraction resistance vaginal muscle exerciser and more particularly to an exercise device that provides contractual resistance to exercise and tone the muscles of the urogenital triangle of the female.
Currently, there is much interest in health and fitness in both men and women. People are becoming more heath conscience. Those that are taking action to improve their health are beginning various exercise programs, in addition to eating better and taking better care of their bodies in general.
There are two basic types or methods of exercise, isometric and isotonic methods. Isometric, in a broad sense, is the contraction, relaxation and stretching of muscles without any external forces. Isotonic methods utilize external forces that act against or with specific muscles in particular directions. Both isometric and isotonic methods can bring about significant gains in strength within muscles in various lengths of time.
One of the greatest advantages of the isotonic method is that there are significant strength gains in specific relation to the angles at which resistance is applied. The isotonic exercise, as such, can be designed to work an entire range of motions and muscles in one contraction. Whereas, an isometric method may take several different contractions to work the same muscles and range of motion. It has also been generally stated the isotonic methods build larger muscles, provides greater muscle mass, longer endurance, and better motor ability.
The chief advantage of the isometric method is that no or very little external equipment is needed. This means that it is very handy and convenient, in that they can be performed any time at almost any location. Since the isotonic method typically builds larger and stronger muscles somewhat quicker, the isotonic method may also have psychological advantages, in that the person can see and feel the results of the exercise more readily and quicker.
Within the perineum or urogenital region of the female there are several muscles, including the traverse superficial, bulbocavernosus, ischiocavernosus, traverse profundus and the sphincter urethrae. These muscles are all joined and are generally continuous with the urogenital diaphragm. These muscles are used for many different functions. These muscles provide muscle control of the orifice of the vagina. The contractions and relaxation control blood flow to the clitoridis. Contribute to the erection of the clitoris, and provide control of the urethra. These are just a few of many functions controlled by these muscles.
The toning and muscle development of these muscles are beneficial in both bladder and virginal control. In addition, muscle tone and development often result in better and more fulfilling sexual relationships. This is due to better blood flow to the clitoridis and constriction of the veins thereof. Without muscle toning and control, the deep dorsal vein cannot be completely constricted and blood is allowed to return through veins. As such, an erect clitoris during a sexual relationship cannot be maintained. Muscle toning and development results in controlling an erect and sensitive clitoris that can be maintained to provide a more satisfying experience and/or organism. Plus, virginal control allows the women better feel and control for both herself and her partner during intercourse.
Typically, to address these and other problems physicians and other professionals recommended kegel exercises. The kegel exercise is an isometric method of contracting and relaxing the muscle of the urogenital region. There is no resistance or isotonic methods involved. Although this exercise improves muscle tone and strength, the results are not very apparent. The muscles are developed very slowly and the results are not readily observed or felt. As a result, women are discouraged and are not prone to maintain a regular exercise routine.
The invention herein described overcomes these problems. The contraction resistance vaginal muscle exerciser of this invention provides an isotonic method of exercising the muscles of the urogenital region or the perineum. Muscle development occurs relatively rapid. Larger muscles are developed with better control and longer endurance in a relatively shorter time. Therefore, women can observe and feel the results. As such, women are more apt to continue an exercise routine, maintain better muscle control, are encouraged by the results and just feel better about themselves. Therefore, this invention provides a means in exercising muscles that otherwise are often ignored to the determent of the women themselves, and often to their partner.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a contraction resistance vaginal muscle exerciser constructed to provide a force or resistance for the isotonic exercise of the muscles of the urogenital region of the perineum.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved contraction resistance vaginal muscle exerciser that is constructed to provide an alternative to the kegel exercises currently used by women and recommended by physicians and other professionals.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a contraction resistance vaginal muscle exerciser adapted for contractual resistance to thereby substantially improve the development and toning of the transversus perinei superficial, bulbocavernosus, ischiocavernosus, traverse perinei profundus and the sphincter urethrae muscles.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a contraction resistance vaginal muscle exerciser adapted for obtaining better vagina and urethra control. It has been found that muscle development using the contraction resistance vaginal muscle exerciser results in better urethra control very rapidly. Typically, after child birth, and in particular after the birth of the second, third or more children, the muscles are in a condition that urethra control may be difficult. This problem is overcome using the contraction resistance vaginal muscle exerciser of this invention.